colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
DraftGniarfMandrakeDistro
status : draft. final page will be MandrakeForColinux testers are currently expected to have successfully tested another coLinux image first (like Debian or Gentoo), know how to configure their network... <Gniarf> my goal here : build a clean filesystem image of Mandrake 10.0 Official with URPMI support and enough software and configuration tools to make it directly usuable under coLinux. depending on additional cost, xterm ans sshd will likely be added too. current screenshot : http://62.212.109.174/temp/mandrake_for_colinux_current.gif impressive, huh ? :) http://62.212.109.174/temp/mandrake_for_colinux_current_X.gif 3 typical Mandrakelinux wizards, while testing VNC. red background for root user, the Window manager is oldy twm. ---- next release : done. (10/24/2004) * no RC3, this release is final * weights 37 Mb, includes man pages. * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/Mandrake-10.0.colinux.r1.ext3.1gb.bz2 * MD5SUM : da9c504d6932ca19131f05bd4d15259f ---- RC2 release : (10/16/2004) * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/Mandrake_10_0_for_colinux_rc2_512Mb_ext3_fs.bz2 - 35 Mb * MD5SUM : f1ae1aeb88fab42f7d60bfbf4adf1156 * added support for ssh server, termcap, adding new users and using password will work now. * currently missing : * type chmod a+w /dev/tty to enable use of xterms from non-root users. this change will be included in next release. * man pages (weight about 2.5-3 Mb. may be included, since I usually scream blood when they are missing on a system) ---- RC1 release : (10/14/2004) * http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/Mandrake_10_0_for_colinux_rc1_512Mb_ext3_fs.bz2 - 35 Mb * MD5SUM : 80d00f763e363ccb9fd39674dc55c5cd * editors available are nano and vi (vim-minimal), loadkeys is working * edit and use /start_network.sh to start the network * edit /etc/resolv.conf to adjust your name server too if necessary * use one of the two setup_urmpi scripts to update the URPMI database : * /setup_urpmi_synthesis.sh will download minimal info for the URPMI database - less than 1 Mb * /setup_urpmi_full.sh will download the full info - at a cost of 40 Mb * currently missing : * terminal info database - the editors will yell at you * urpmi termcap to fix that * "multi users support" - I didn't even test if adduser and passwd are there or if they work. * trying it will end in this message : passwd: User not known to the underlying authentication module * use pwconv in order to fix that * to use sshd : urpmi openssh-server then create a user account and give it a password (you can't ssh as root without editing sshd configuration and shouldn't anyway) * you need to add 'ro' to the bootparams section : ro root=/dev/cobd0 * don't worry about the messages about missing modules, this is not a specific issue of this image but a harmless warning you will see with almost each distribution. you will learn about modules here : coLinuxFAQ#A18. * of course, you need to uncompress the image before using it. * the date shown by various time commands will be offset by several hours - harmless ---- the secret plan How I do it : I take the Mandrake Rescue Disk as described here LinuxRescueDisks since it has rpm and network support and is already pretty usuable, and I inject a bunch of RPMs through block devices (as described here : archiveascobd) to get URPMI support. This way I get some kind of a clunky Mandrake system - not suitable for most coLinux users but working and able to easily install more software from Mandrake mirrors. for instance, xterms work very fine, but I can't really add a new user since some obscure security manager (pam) is totally confused by this half-installed system. Then I redo much of the same steps in a separate directory with rpm option --root /DIRECTORY and do some minor configuration steps like creating coLinux devices. By doing two steps I can get a bit more used to Mandrake (didn't hack heavily with it for a while) and compare what is working in the intermediate image and the final image - for instance, coLinux (or Mandrake) needs a /dev/console. ---- notes about the image (aka status, for now) * the first step is done. * the image takes about 50 Mo but is not intended for release - unless you really want it. it would easily qualify as a pretty disturbed system. * xterm cost in size is minor, I use them full-screen all the time. * I added some convenience RPMs like man pages. * the second step is a work in progress - I copy it to a separate filesystem then test it. * current image size is 512 Mb * current disk occupation is 100 Mo * current compressed size (for download) is under 40 Mo * it boots fine, I typed 3 magic commands to set up the network, pinged a Mandrake mirror, then sat up urpmi then added vi-minimal through urpmi. worked. * I need to add more must-have commands like gzip - some tools need them even if they are not referenced in RPM dependancies * I did not test adding another user yet. ---- notes about Mandrake itself * OF COURSE this is NOT a official release of Mandrakelinux by Mandrakesoft, inc. don't blame them for anything, period. * I use 10.0 and not 10.1 here because 10.1 Official (Official being the "reference" version) is not out yet. * URPMI is the equivalent of apt-get or yum - it takes care of RPM dependencies for you * urpmi will be preconfigured to use a french mirror (Proxad aka Free) for Mandrake 10.0 Official and its official updates * make sure the network is up and running before complaining that urpmi is stalling * change the DNS adress in /etc/resolv.conf if necessary, pick up a better or closer mirror if you want to * current Mandrake users can upgrade to Cooker or the Mandrake Club if they want to. ---- reader suggestions ("I want packages foo and bar") * man pages - 3 Mo * xterm - additional cost would be 40 Mo * Gnome, KDE - each one of this would add about another 50 Mo or more, and you will only need one of these... * whatever of the following make sense : strace lsof ftp unzip rsync host dnsutils dig nslookup whois traceroute sysutils (dos2unix, unix2dos, uuencode,uudecode)... ---- reader comments ("I want a bigger image, 1 Gb is too small") * provide two images * one basic without X * one with X and graphic DrakX tools. depending on dependencies (namely gtk), provide base Gnome too. * this free.fr mirror is just slow/too busy ! ** well ok, it seems so to me too from time to time. wait a little or look for another mirror * the cooker repositery is a mess, all those hdlist.cz thingies are broken ** stick to the milestone releases (Community & Official) ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:02 UTC 2006